International B275
The was built by International Harvester at the former Jowett car factory in Idle, Bradford, England. It was imported into the USA from 1959 to 1961 where it was known as the McCormick International B-275. Some were also built under license by IH's joint venture in India, Mahindra Tractors. ;Note: In the UK they had McCormick on the badges but they are generally Referred to as the International B275 The model number being hyphenated in the roundel on the bonnet sides but not generally when described in print articles. (very inconsistent & confusing). Model history :For Company history see Model details required. 2008]] Model History in USA The McCormick International B-275 was imported from England where it was built by International Harvester Great Britain. While International Harvester’s American-made tractors of the 1950s used the McCormick brand name for row-crop models and International for standard-tread and utility wheel tractors and crawlers, the B-275 used both names, with McCormick in small letters and International in larger letters. The B-275 was roughly the size and weight of the International 340 Utility but was a totally different British design. The engine was the British built International BD-144 engine a 143ci 4-cylinder diesel. The tractor had a dual-range 8-speed transmission and a differential lock, not normally available on American tractors at the time. Tractor Comparison, USA models The McCormick International B-275 seemed to offer the best value in its class (30 pto hp diesel-powered utility tractors), offering 33 hp for a $2755 in 1961. The Fordson Dexta, also imported from England, was very close, with 31 hp for $2950. As shown in the table, all of the other makes ranged upward in power and/or price. Timeline *1959 - McCormick International B-275 first imported into USA from England *1961 - International B-414 replaced B-275 in USA Factory locations Built by International Harvester Great Britain, Ltd., Doncaster, England, at the Bradford factory. Specifications (USA) See Infobox for basic details *International (Great Britain) 4-cylinder diesel engine *Dual-range 8-speed transmission *Adjustable front axle *Differential lock *Electric starter and lights *Hydraulic system with Category I or II 3-point hitch, depth control *Constant running pto *Standard tires **Front: 5.50-16 4-ply **Rear: 11-28 4-ply Variations and Options *Belt pulley *Swinging drawbar *Optional tires **Front: **Rear: 12-28 4-ply Serial Numbers Information (USA) List of known preserved models Do you know of any tractors to add to the list ? :(please add details below with reg and/or serial number if possible); IH B275 139 LTU SERIAL NUMBER 21815 B275 Category:Tractors by model number Category:International B275 Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:IHGB built models Category:33 hp tractors Category:Tractors of the United States Category:Tractors built in India Category:Mahindra Category:275 (model number) Gallery Add extra photos here please. International BD-144_engine_1960.jpg|International (Great Britain) BD-144 4-cylinder diesel engine, as used in McCormick International B-275 tractor, 1960|link=International B275 See also * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International B-414 * List of Tractor Manufacturers ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources * Please supply some relevant references or sources for information for verification of data. External Links * Add any suitable (& Relevant) web links here B275 Category:Tractors by model number Category:International B275 Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:IHGB built models Category:33 hp tractors Category:Tractors of the United States Category:Tractors built in India Category:Mahindra Category:275 (model number)